My Love, My Mate
by AstridMikaelson
Summary: A retelling of the Movie completely from Jupiter's POV (first person) Telling about her journey to find the love of her life and what had to happen to get there.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights go to their prospective owners who are not me!**

 ** _A/N: A basic retelling of the movie but completely from Jupiter's POV_**

 _Technically speaking, I'm an alien. And from the perspective of Immigration an illegal one. My parents met at the university in St. Petersburg, where he taught Astrophysics and she taught Applied Mathematics. My mother fell in love with him when she found him almost frozen to death on the bank of the Neva, staring at the stars. My mother won't talk much about that time. But my Aunt Nino told me about my father. His name was Maximilian Jones. And he was the son of an English diplomat who always saw the best in people. I often wondered if what happened to my mother and father changed me from someone who might have seen the best in people to someone who always expects the worst. (Aunt Nino told me that my father died of a gunshot wound after being accosted by burglars.) In her grief my mother pushed everyone except her sister out of her life. Somewhere in the middle of the Atlantic she pushed me out too. I was born without a country. Without a home. Without a father. But I was born in the House of Leo with Jupiter rising at 23 degrees ascendant. According to my aunt this is supposed to mean I am destined for great things and that I will find the one true love of my life._

This is the story on how I found my true love and the obstacles that had to be faced for us to be together.

Now up until the day I met the love of my life, I helped my mother and aunt clean houses for a living. I can't say I liked it very much or how much I wished I could be doing something other than cleaning up after other people. I found myself often saying that I hated my life. And cleaning up after other people was not exactly my definition of doing great things with my life, but who am I to complain. At least I was making a paycheck even if it was a small one and that's more than I can say for most illegal aliens in my adopted country.

Now you may ask how and when did I meet this great love of my life. Well, it all started when I decided to buy a telescope that was similar to the one that once belonged to my father. Having searched for years, I finally found it on Ebay of all crazy places. Of course, with my salary, I would have had to save forever to even think about purchasing it. It would have cost me around four thousand dollars to buy it and I just didn't have that kind of money, even if I did save every penny I earned cleaning houses. Then my cousin had an idea and I sorta went along with it. The idea you ask... well, it was to sell my eggs to a fertility clinic for cash. Stupid idea I know, but I was desperate. I really wanted that telescope. It was a link to the father I had never known and I just knew that if I had it I would feel closer to him though I can't really say how I knew this... only that I did. I used one of my employers names on the application, with her permission of course, and that is how my love found me. Now I probably have confused you right? You may be asking yourself how my using a false name on a application led my love to me. Well, you see my love is not exactly human. He's a lycantant. And he found me through his sense of smell. What's a lycantant you ask? Well, he is a genetically modified hybrid human who has been spliced with a wolf. In his world he is simply a Splice. Bred for the military, a genetic killing machine as it were. To me he is the one who saved my life on more than one occasion, my protector and the love of my life.

But wait I am getting ahead of myself. Now where was I... oh yes, where I met him. Like I said before he saved my life and that is how I met him. I was at the fertility clinic about to go through with the procedure when weird things began to happen. And I mean weird. First off, I changed my mind at the last second and was told by the nurse it was just my hormones, then the doctor said he could perform the procedure with his eyes closed. Not that that made me very comfortable but then they put strange straps on my ankles and my wrists. I had a vague memory of my friend in this same situation, though I could not be too sure. All I had was a picture on my phone that I did not recall taking of strange creatures around her floating body. Before I knew what was happening I began to float into the air. They had flipped me over and I heard the doctor say something about getting a sample and making sure I was the right one before they stuck me in the back of the neck with something and then confirming that it was a match. I heard the doctor tell the nurse to kill me. Now you can imagine the panic that went through me at those words. I had no idea at the time what was going on but these people were trying to kill me for no apparent reason! I saw one of the nurses turn the oxygen off and then... he appeared out of nowhere. I thought I heard the door burst open and some sort of gunfire but I was not sure as I was losing consciousness rather rapidly. Plus, I was in full panic mode, which was not helping, what with the oxygen machine having been cut off. I'm not sure if what I saw was real or not, but before I completely passed out the mask was pulled off my face and I was flipped over and was being held by my rescuer. I heard him ask if I was alright and all I could ask was who he was. He did managed to tell me his name before I passed out. Caine. My rescuers name was Caine Wise and he would end up being the love of my life. But it's how we got there...that's where the true story lies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights go to their prospective owners who are not me!**

 ** _A/N: A basic retelling of the movie but completely from Jupiter's POV_**

 **Chapter 1**

So, onto the rest of my story...I came to sometime later in an abandoned building (well what I thought was an abandoned building. It was actually the hundredth floor of the Sears Tower that was being remodeled.) I was confused at first how I got there, before the memory of what had happened came back to me. I had almost been killed! But then this man came swooping in like some avenging angel and rescued me, a complete stranger. I had to wonder why but any thoughts of what had happened at the clinic made me cringe. I did, however, recall his name. Caine. Looking around I spotted a gun not far from my hand and grabbed it after seeing a man standing at a table near the window with his back to me. Not knowing if this was my rescuer or not I sat up and pointed it at him. I was a little surprised that he admitted to letting me have the thing in the first place and told me how to activate it. Some part of me wondered why he would do that if he was kidnapping me but I pushed the thought away. That's when I noticed that I was once again in my street clothes and not the hospital gown I had been in when he had rescued me. I inwardly blushed just knowing that this man had seen me naked and I had not even been conscious at the time. When he admitted to dressing me, the inward blush deepened. I wasn't about to let him know how that thought affected me. Still training the weapon at him he began to explain that earth was not the only inhabited planet in the galaxy and that he understood and knew that I would most likely not believe him. I have to admit it was a shock to learn something so fanatical but it still intrigued me somehow. Almost as much as the man before me. It was then I asked if he was an alien and he told me exactly what he was. A genetically modified human hybrid. A Splice. A lycantant is what he is known as in his world. Well, I guess that would explain the ears I told myself before mentally shaking my head to clear out any thoughts that should not be there. As the conversation continued I begged him to tell me that it was all a big mistake but when he replied that the people who had sent those things after me didn't make those kinds of mistakes, I really did want to cry. Why me? What did they want with me? I was a nobody. I finally agreed to go with him if only to keep my family safe since it was me those things were after.

After getting my bearings, I walked to the window with him to await our ride. I wondered what he meant by that but I didn't ask not sure if I wanted to know. It was then he showed me a few interesting gadgets. I think my favorite had to be the flying boots. They were so strange but cool at the same time and I so wanted a pair. He tried to explain how they worked and whatnot but I couldn't focus on the explanation, all I really heard was gravity and surf. Moments later he told me our ride was there and asked me if I was ready. I looked at him and asked him if I was ready to walk out a hundred-story building with nothing but him and his flying boots but before I could finish my sentence he picked me up bridal style and walked out the window. I couldn't help the shriek I gave when I felt us fall a few feet before being pulled upwards and I leaned my head into his neck to hide my face. I apologized a moment later and looked down at the city below. I should have been scared witless but somehow I felt safe in my rescuers arms. I can't explain it even now, it was like I had come home and it was not a feeling I had ever felt before. Suddenly I heard him swear and then told me to hold tight and I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer to his body shielding me from the shrapnel that began raining down on us a moment later. The explosion a second later pulled us apart and I began falling. I screamed as I fell. I was so sure I was going to die right then. I should have put more faith in my rescuer because the next thing I know I am being hauled into his arms once more as he skated, literally, through the sky and around buildings trying to lose our attackers. If we weren't being chased, I probably would have been enjoying myself immensely. I was, after all, being held tightly to a very handsome man while literally flying through the air. However, because we were being chased, I was frightened and held onto Caine as tightly as I could manage. He soon moved me to his back so as to give himself a better range in defending us and I tried to hold on. I somehow knew that even if I were to fall he would catch me.

I don't even know how long we flew through the air before landing on top of one of their ships. Caine managed to get us in and then we were off once more. I was impressed to say the least with his skill. Not only could he fly through the sky, dodging blaster fire, on boots no less, but, he was also an impressive pilot to boot. I began to wonder if there was anything this man could not do.

When the battle was over with and we were both safely back on the ground I tried to catch my breath. So many things were running through my head at that moment I didn't even know what to think. Downtown Chicago was in shambles. I didn't even know how no one seemed to notice the battle that had just occurred either. Oh, I knew they had to of noticed. It was kind of hard not to, but it just seemed as if no one had. Except for a select few who had seen Caine flying through the air with me on his back as he jumped over cars and trains. I wanted answers and I wanted then at that very moment.

Before I could ask though, Caine had commandeered a vehicle and we were soon leaving the city. I couldn't hold back my questions any longer and began asking him what was going on. He told me that we had stumbled upon a war within the Abraxas family. He explained that they were one of the most powerful families in the universe. I found myself mentally adding to his explanation 'and for some reason they wanted me dead'.

I then told him that that doesn't give them leave to blow up a bunch of buildings and get away with it. He returned by telling me that those buildings would be good as new by morning. I scoffed at that truly not believing him when he saw my disbelief and told me to have a look. I just had to see if he was right and turned around in my seat to look. Sure enough, right before my very eyes buildings were being repaired almost magically. I could not believe what my eyes were seeing. There was just no possible way buildings could magically repair themselves. I turned back to him in utter disbelief and asked about all the people who had witnessed the battle...what about them? He told me that I had a picture on my phone of a Keeper that I didn't remember taking. I wondered how he knew that, then remembered he had had my personal items on him when I awoke so of course he had gone through them trying to figure out who I was. He explained that I had been blanked. A procedure that erased the memory of anything intergalactic that people just would not believe.

Why was this happening to me? I am a nobody and I told him so. He told me that the eldest of the Abraxas family, a man named Balem, who just happened to also own my planet, was the one that wanted me dead for some reason. I tried to tell him I had never even met this man and he told me that Balem would not hire mercenaries for a nobody.

I began looking to see who owned the car in order to let them know that we were sorry and that it would be returned as soon as possible when I looked over and noticed that he was bleeding. I managed to place a maxi pad on the wound despite his protests and told him thank you for his help.

We began talking and I wanted to know why he was hired in the first place since he didn't help damsels in distress ever. He told me he was hired because he was good at finding people. I asked if he was taking me to Titus, the man who had hired him to find me, and he answered softly, "No." I accepted the answer but he wasn't all that forthcoming with where he was taking me.

It wasn't until we pulled up in front of a rundown house and stopped did I ask where we were. He explained that a long time ago the man he knew who lived in that house was a friend of his. I asked what he was doing way out in the middle of nowhere and Caine told me he was a Marshall for the Aegis. He went on to say that they were like cops. I could not help but say, "Space Cops... Sure." I suppose that made sense. You can't have thousands of planets in the universe and not have some sort of law enforcement to ensure justice is carried out.

What happened next was unexpected to say the least. Caine knocked on the door only for a man holding a gun straight at Caine answered. Caine addressed the man as Stinger. I figured that was a last name since it would be a very strange first name unless of course it was a nickname. The next thing I know, this Stinger guy punched Caine and I gasped in shock.

As I stood there on the porch watching the two of them fighting a young woman came to the door and told them not to drag her into their male mating rituals. I thought that was an odd thing to say before she introduced herself as Kiza. I shook her hand and told her my name as I swatted at the bees that kept flying around me. At first there were only a few of them but then their numbers grew after Caine and Stinger fell into the hives on the porch. I ran off the porch as I was swarmed by them. However, they were not stinging me. In fact, they were moving with my every movement as if a part of me. Suddenly I laughed. It was just impossible but I have since learned that nothing was impossible and so just accepted it, that is until Stinger knelt before me and called me your majesty. Now that really stunned me. I looked over to Caine but his expression was completely unreadable. I am sure he was just a shocked as I was but it was impossible to tell by his facial expression.

Stinger finally invited us in and as we sat the bees continued to buzz around me and I found it fascinating. Kiza brought me some tea and addressed me as your majesty just as her father had. I didn't know what to say but thank you. It was unnerving that they would address me so.

Kiza left the room and that left the three of us alone. Stinger told Caine that he needed to have a look at him and Caine pulled off his shirt turning slightly as he did so. I saw two distinct scars on his upper back and gasped.

Stinger said they were the scars of a court marshaled Skyjacker. Apparently, Skyjackers had wings that were surgically implanted and when court marshaled they were stripped of them leaving scars. Stinger pulled off the pad I had placed on Caine in the car and both men turned to look at me and I could only grin and shrug before Stinger applied some sort of spray to the wound on Caine's side. At first I didn't think anything of it but when the wound closed up before my very eyes... to say I was shocked would have been an understatement. I was amazed by what I saw and couldn't help but walk over to the two men to examine the nonexistent wound up close.

Stinger said something about the miracles of science that human beings were capable of and I had to ask why those humans wouldn't share something like this? After all something like that could save millions of lives. He told me that sharing had never been a strong suit of my kind. Again, he addressed me as your majesty and I had to ask what was it with the your majesty.

He asked if I had ever been stung by a bee? When I answered no, he explained that bees were genetically designed to recognize royalty. Okay, I could understand that but I was a nobody, a cleaning lady. There was no way I was royalty. I mean there was no way. He went on to explain that bees were not like humans who question an d doubt everything, bees don't lie.

That had me wondering if that was the reason this Balem guy wanted me dead. Was I a competitor for Earth's planetary ownership? Is that why he wanted me dead? Besides that, it still amazed me that earth could even be owned. Just then I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket and I walked away to answer it. It was my cousin who had talked me into his get rich quick scheme and I had to break it to him that I didn't go through with it.

The two Splices, for that is what Stinger was, were talking about getting me to some place called Orous. They went back and forth and I was beginning to sense that there was an undertone of urgency in their words like they both needed to protect me from something. Caine seemed withdrawn all of a sudden. Before he was friendly and mostly talkative but now he wouldn't even say two words to me at all and it made me wonder if I had done something to make him upset with me. I didn't understand why him being upset with me hurt but it did and I didn't like the feeling.

As soon as he left the room I asked Stinger if Caine was mad at me. He told me that when he's mad I would know.

Stinger then told me some things about Caine that I didn't know. I found out that he had been the runt of his litter but also was half albino. It had caused Caine to be an outcast among his own kind. He had been sold to the Legion for a loss. He was without a pack. I soon found out that without a pack he had no center of gravity. Lycantant's were pack oriented just like their counterparts the wolf they had been spliced with. Stinger told me that alone a lycantant would waste away and die unless they become like Caine. Fearless. Relentless. Perfect hunting machines. Well, that explained why Titus had hired him to find her. He was a Hunter. Stinger went on to say that Caine had been the best soldier he had ever gone into battle with.

I finally asked, "Why did he get court marshaled?" When Stinger only looked at me like he truly wanted to know if I wanted the answer to my inquiry, I hastily told him he didn't have to tell me.

"He attacked someone. An Entitled. He bit him. Tore his throat out."

Okay, I was a little dumbfounded by that. Was that why Caine was suddenly distant? Was it because he was afraid he was going to hurt me? My thoughts were interrupted when Stinger continued, "There is something about the royals for Caine. Its instinctual. They tried to put him down but since I was his C.O. I took the blame. Two scars across my back as a reward."

I just couldn't believe it. Caine had never once tried to hurt me so why would he now? I mean come on the man had practically made himself my body guard for goodness sakes. I could not see him hurting me ever. But if what Stinger said was true then Caine was a ticking time-bomb, yet I was sure I was safe with him. That feeling of home still resided deep within just at the thought of him. I knew I was attracted to him even if he was some alien hybrid.

I sat thinking about everything that had happened in the past twenty-four hours. I had been almost assassinated, been rescued by an alien, almost killed again, saved again by same said alien, learned I was royalty, found out that my self-appointed body guard had attacked someone and almost killed him and that he had been court marshaled for the deed. It was a lot to take in.

It was then I noticed the mark on Stinger's neck. I had seen a similar mark on Caine's neck and asked Stinger about it. He told me what I wanted to know and I then told him that I wanted to know the truth even if no one else would ever believe it. He gave me a crooked grin and then leap out of his chair and led me to his study. The room, like the rest of the house, was filled with junk and covered in dust. He then began telling me the history of mankind. It was a shock to know that earth had been seeded over a billion years ago and that the humans that had seeded the world had killed off the dinosaurs. It almost made me laugh but I held my tongue. Everything I used to know about history was suddenly turned on its head and it was making my own head spin. He explained what seeding a world means and then I learned about the Harvest. Before he could explain anymore to me the bees that had been hovering around me went crazy. At that moment Caine returned and said that they were here.

I didn't know what they meant by that but I knew it wasn't good. Stinger grabbed my arm and pulled me through the house. I found myself crying out Caine's name as I was pulled through the house and out the back door. I tried to stay as close to Stinger as possible but some guy came out of the corn field carrying some kind of cannon and literally blasted Stinger back before turning it on me.

Apparently, the bees were not happy about them messing with their friend and began swarming the guy and I made a run for it into the field hoping to lose the attackers. What I didn't count on were those Keepers. They followed me into the field chasing me and coming ever closer. I paused for a moment and tried to stay as still as possible before turning around and making my way back the way I had come. Unfortunately, the guy with the sonic cannon thing steeped into my path and even though I did try to get away he blasted me with it. I felt my body lift into the air as it was flung into the field. My hearing was almost nonexistent at that point and I found myself holding me head in agony before passing out.


End file.
